This invention is directed to an alignment indicator or pointer for a composite plastic knob which indicator can be snapped into place in the knob. Composite knobs of the type having a hard, resilient core and an outer covering that is soft to the user's touch are usually molded in what is called a "two-shot" molding process. An indicator having the necessary tactile and visual differentiation from the material of the outer covering could theoretically be molded as part of the outer covering but such an integrally formed pointer would, by necessity, be of the same color and same material as the outer coating. Therefore, to visually distinguish the indicator from the outer covering, it would be necessary to highlight the indicator by the application of paint, ink, etc., through a separate and labor intensive process.
Therefore, an object of this invention is a snap-in indicator for a composite plastic knob which indicator provides to the user both a tactile and visual differentiation from the outer covering of the knob.
Another object of this invention is a snap-in indicator for a knob that is securely maintained in position by a detent on the indicator which engages the knob core when it is inserted into position in the knob.
Still another object of this invention is a snap-in indicator for a composite plastic knob in which the ease of insertion of and the holding power of the indicator can be adjusted by balancing the rigidity of the indicator relative to the rigidity of the knob.